


To Kiss and Make it Better

by evieva



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Making Out, Minor Angst, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, SO GAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses everywhere, over all its just fluffy, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hasn't been acting himself lately. Something must be on his mind, and Sosuke wants to know what it is. Naturally, the only logical way to figure that out is to kiss Rin until he 'spills the beans'. </p><p>Fluffy/Teen because reasons~/making-out</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss and Make it Better

Rin has been uncharacteristically quiet for the whole day, making the apartment he and Sosuke share a little bit gloomy. Sosuke can always count on his boyfriend to make things louder, lighter, and much more romantic, but today is different.

                Rin has been unusually quiet. He sits on the bed they share, barely speaking a word. Something _is_ wrong.

                “Rin,” Sosuke says, finally. “What’s wrong?”

                “Huh?” Rin looks up, surprised at the sudden question, his long red hair bopping in the cute way Sosuke always liked.

                “What’s wrong?” He repeated. “You don’t seem like yourself today.” Sosuke never beats around the bush when it comes to the talks he and Rin have, and he wishes Rin would do the same with him. But, unfortunately, Rin loves to play these sorts of games. Childish, really, but Sosuke plays along nonetheless.

                “Oh—it’s nothing.” See what he means?

                “I don’t think it’s nothing,” Sosuke stands, crossing the room to join Rin on their bed. He stares at the swimmer, teal-blue eyes reflecting in red ones.

                “What?” Rin asks a bit annoyed. Sosuke continues to stare, as he leans in a bit closer. “I said nothing was wrong.” Sosuke could almost feel the lie in his breath.

                “Would you stop?” Rin says louder, eyebrow furrowing deeper, as Sosuke places his forehead against Rin’s. Rin blushes a bit, and averts his eyes from the dark-haired, pouting.

                “Guess I have no choice.” Sosuke’s words receive a confused look.

                “Wha—“ Rin’s words are lost in Sosuke’s mouth as he joins their lips, forming a passionate kiss. Rin moans into the others mouth, though Sosuke can’t tell if he’s still mad or not. Rin’s lips are soft, and taste like warm strawberries—(reminder, thank Hazuki for getting him that lip balm later). He kisses back tenderly, both part their lips for a breath simultaneously, but neither move any farther away. Rin wraps an arm around Sosuke’s shoulders, but then lets out a grunt, and tries to push his away.

                Rin separates their lips, but Sosuke doesn’t stop kissing him, moving his incessant pecking all the way down to Rin’s neck.

                “What are you doing?” Rin asks with a hint of bitterness, but also breathlessness.

                “I’m going to kiss you,” Sosuke presses his lips to Rin’s jaw line. “Until you—tell me—what’s wrong.” He states matter-of-factly between kisses.

                “Oh really?” Rin challenges, leaning farther back as Sosuke presses in. “Seems acceptable. What if you get tired?” He asks curiously.

                “So, you’re not going to tell me?” Sosuke whispers, his lips grazing Rin’s ear. He leans down, and kisses his earlobe, biting at it a bit. Rin sucks in a breath.

                “We’ll see,” Sosuke can hear the smirk in Rin’s voice without having to look up at him. With that, Sosuke takes it a step further, pushing down on Rin so that he lies flat on the mattress. Sosuke lifts his head to meet Rin’s lips again in a mesh of sweet flavors and wetness. Sosuke pulls back a little, nipping at Rin’s upper lip, before continuing up and kissing all over his cheeks and nose. Rin giggles gleefully, happily accepting each kiss with even greater warmth than the last.

                Sosuke continues down the other side of Rin’s neck, smooching a line along is jaw before going underneath it, lips caressing Rin’s Adam’s apple. He begins unbuttoning his boyfriends shirt.

                “You weren’t kidding , were you?” Rin says, feeling Sosuke’s kiss on his collarbone, then slowly move down to his pectoral muscles. Sosuke doesn’t respond, keeping the intimate moment between Rin, and his mouth.

                As Sosuke unbuttons Rin’s shirt, exposing him more and more, the quieter Rin gets. He feels skeptical eyes on him as Sosuke goes down Rin’s chest further and further, nibbling affectionately wherever he sees fit.  Rin is training to be an Olympic swimmer, and it certainly shows. Sosuke’s hands follow his lips, feeling the heat come off of the other’s skin—it wasn’t a wonder why he was being so quiet. He was probably really flustered. When Sosuke reaches Rin’s belly button, he can hear a laugh bubble from the shorter man. Sosuke glances up.

                “That tickles, Sosuke!” With a small gasp, Rin immediately covers his mouth, as cheeky smile rises on Sosuke’s.  The dark-haired immediately begins an endless array of pecks and smooches, trying as he might to get what was bothering Rin out of him.

                Rin’s sucks in his belly, and tries to pull away from Sosuke, with all manners of protest. He wiggles out from underneath him, but Sosuke follows, their laughs harmonizing. Sosuke grabs the smaller around the waist, dragging him down on top of him in a tangle of limbs. Rin shoves his face into Sosuke’s chest, laughs still bursting from him.

                “Augh! I hate you!” Rin grins up a Sosuke, leaning his chin on Sosuke’s chest. His hair was a mess, and Sosuke pushed his red locks out of his eyes so he could look into them.

                “Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” Sosuke asks sighing contentedly. Rin’s cheeks are pink, as he seems to remember what all that was for.

                “Oh, well, it’s stupid now,” Rin sits up, propping himself up on the heel of his hand.  He plays with a bit of lint on Sosuke’s shirt, not looking at him.

                “Nothing you can feel will ever be stupid to me,” Sosuke says. “Go on.”

                “Well…” Rin puzzles for a second, obviously not sure how to say it. “It’s just…” He bites at his bottom lip, and then scrunches his face.  “No, no, no—it’s too embarrassing and…dumb…and..” He moves away from Sosuke, sitting up fully onto Sosuke’s stomach. Here he goes with the games again.

                “Rin,” The red-head looks up. “Come down here, I’ve gotta tell you a secret.” Rin squints at him, but does as he’s told. When Rin face is mere centimeters from Sosuke’s, the dark-haired man kisses Rin’s mouth again. Rin pulls away.

                “Bastard, I knew you’d do that,” Rin scowls, but a smile creeps up on his face.

                “Just tell me.”

                “Fine,” Rin doesn’t seem to hesitate anymore. “I wondered…if you loved me.”

                Sosuke’s eyes widen at Rin’s words. He grins wildly, trying to stifle the laughs coming out of his mouth, but to no avail.

                “Oi,” Rin growls. “Quit it!”

                “I’m sorry—“ Sosukes manages. He sighs a bit as his laughter dies down.

                “Are you finished?” Rin asks, arms crossed. Sosuke sits up, and Rin moves accordingly.

                “You were right,” Sosuke looks into Rin eyes. “That was a dumb question.”

                Sosuke expected Rin to get mad at him. To throw a fit, and tell him to screw himself. But he didn’t. In fact, he did exactly the opposite.  He smiled, gently, and leaned forward to kiss Sosuke one more time.

                Sosuke hates beating around the bush, and he wishes Rin felt the same way. He hates small talk, so getting to the point is really the best way for him. Although, sometimes, he likes the games Rin plays. It doesn’t make their relationship easier—oh no. It makes it pleasantly difficult. But if Sosuke can get what Rin’s hiding out of him, he finds it easier than ever to say what he means, without a bit of hesitancy.

                “I love you.”


End file.
